


The Royal Revolution

by MamaOfCake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Annie's Boobs (Anatomical Feature), Badass Armin Arlert, Badass Bertolt Hoover, Chubby Marco Bott, Cousins for the sake of it, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, F/F, F/M, French-Speaking Jean Kirstein, I will go down with my ships, Immature Guys, Jean Kirstein Being An Asshole, Jean Kirstein also being a big baby, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Character Death, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor OOC, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Momkasa, Multi, One-Sided Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Overprotective Mikasa Ackerman, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner being Reiner, Sasha Being Sasha, Sasha's Boobs, Sassy Armin Arlert, Wingman Connie Springer, boobs, fight me, mikasa is the mom friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaOfCake/pseuds/MamaOfCake
Summary: A small community of outcasts and banished people reside in the forest, protecting the only hope they have left.After King Titan killed the other royals and took over, everyone lived in misery and suffering. Crime rose everywhere. The exiled children of the kings were forced to run and hide, growing up among those who once served them.While navigating through the ups and downs of life, growing up and teenage romance, will these young Kings and Queens truly be able to take back what was stolen from them 9 long years ago?





	The Royal Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> Happy One Month (it's May) Late Belated Birthday Jean! My precious horse, douchebag son
> 
> ~ April 7th ~
> 
> I'd love if you left a comment about a possible ship or ideas you want to see take place! Maybe I can incoporate them into the story!

~~**_This was supposed to come out a whole month ago but my airheaded self totally forgot to post so there's that_ ** ~~

* * *

 

_Eren peered around the corner, a blonde head following the same movement. Mikasa’s small heels clicked against the tile of the castle floor, the steps quick and hurried. “Eren, you shouldn’t be here…your father said-“ Eren shushed her, waving his hand and telling her to be quiet. “Shhh, he wouldn’t know if you’d just be quiet!”_

_A guard at the door peered in their direction as the voices of the young children only grew louder and louder. Armin turned around to the young prince and princess with worry etched on his delicate features. “You guys, shhh..!”_

_“Hey! Eren! What are you guys doing!?” Princess Christa hurried towards them with her skirts bunched up in her hands. By now the guard heard the commotion, and the young royals ran to escape being seen and possible being put in time out. “Way to go Christa, now the guard is on alert!” Eren pouted, crossing his arms._

_Just then, a gun shot sounded, before a group of men in the Jaeger Kingdom military uniform rushed past the room the children were in, and more gunshots went off._

_A maid ran out, blood splattered across her face and her crisp white apron. She panted hard, looking near the brink of throwing up. Christa was the first of the children to run to her maid, trying to put on a brave face. “Laina! What happened?”_

_The maid looked at the children and gasped. “What are you 4 doing in there? You have to..you must-!” Laina could barely speak over the harsh gasps of her breath. “Hurry to the playroom with the other children-!“_

**_“CARLA!”_ **

_Eren looked absolutely terrified, the 10 year old hurt himself enough times to know what was all over the frightened maid. Blood. And hearing his father scream didn’t help. He barely thought about anything else before he ran out the room and past the maid to the room where his father was holding a meeting with the other kings and queens of the kingdoms. Mikasa followed Eren without a second thought, and it took a moment for the maid to register what was happening before she went after the two. “NO! Please, come with me!” She called after them._

_“And now I am the only king of this land!” From the way the large door was open, Eren could only somewhat see who was speaking. It was that grouchy king, who always scowled down at all the young royalty, and spoke ill of the current kings._

_King Grisha stood proudly, his wife cradled in his arms. Queen Carla had blood dripping down her shoulder, her fingertips, down her delicate nail, and onto the floor. She had been shot in the neck. Assassinated. Along all the other kings and queens who attended._

_Eren screamed when he saw his mother, dead in his father’s arms. Mikasa’s own father lay slain on the floor, stabbed as he protected Armin’s grandfather and his own wife. All three of them had be shot in the head. Royalty laid on the floor. Shot, neck snapped, poisoned. All of them killed in gruesome, different ways._

_Grisha looked at his son and fear flashed across his face. “Eren! Take the others and run-!”_

_And with that, his father fell to the floor, screaming in agony as the bullet pierced his shoulder. “Father!” Eren cried out, being pulled back by that maid. Laina, that damned maid. “LET GO OF ME! MY PARENTS!”_

He woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. Eren looked around the dimly lit room, observing his surroundings. It was the same scenario that played every time he relieved that memory. He woke up to the log cabin he inhabited with the other young boys. The other young prince’s.

“Eren, are you alright?” Armin stirred from the bottom bunk, moving to the edge to look up at Eren. Those blue eyes filled with worry. Eren could help but crack a small smile, nodding. “It was just the dream about my parents again, nothing new…”

Armin sighed. Eren could hear the shuffling of a blanket before Armin was standing before him, beckoning him to follow. “We should be getting up now anyways…it’s almost breakfast…” He flashed Eren a smile. To anyone else it was normal but Eren could see right through it. It was a smile filled with hurt, and pain.

All of the young royals would smile like this whenever the topic arose.

* * *

 

_Before the Day of Death, there were many kingdoms that inhabited the land of Euyla._

_The kindom of Jaeger being the largest, wealthiest of the kingdoms. Lead by King Grisha and his gentle wife, Queen Carla._

_The kingdom of Ackerman, which people also dubbed the Military Kingdom. This was a kingdom built on top of a mine filled to the brim with precious jewels and metals. They produced the best weaponry and had the largest, most well trained military of the kingdoms._

_The kingdom of Arlert thrived due to its many schools, colleges and monasteries. It was a kingdom of scholars, and religious enlightenments. People from across the land came here to learn, and receive new teachings._

_The kingdom of Kirstein, built on rich and fertile lands. This was a kingdom of amazing culinary arts and delicious, rich wines._

_And lastly, the kingdom of Titan. A kingdom known for its thugs and bloodlust. A kingdom so beautiful to other the people of other kingdoms, but overrun with crime and deception. Things you would only know once you visited. But when you got in, it was almost impossible to move out. The king himself ruled with tyranny and a harsh hand. People starved, and he didn’t care._

_There were other kingdoms, scattered here and there between these five strong kingdoms. Living peaceful lives as they traveled around and went about merrily within these kingdoms._

_The Meeting was always held within the castle of the Jaeger kingdom. The other kings coming to sit at a large table. They would laugh and drink before discussing business and trade with one another. They would bring the future rulers of the kingdom and allow them to play with each other and form their own alliances and friendships. The queens would gossip about how cute they were, and possible future marriages for the alliances of kingdoms._

_It was like any other day, any other Meeting._

_The royals gathered in the large hall, and their children monitored by their nurses and maids while they played._

_No one would suspect King Titan to sneak in a secret assassin team to wipe out the Kings and their heirs. To overtake all the lands for himself. The children were lucky enough to be snuck away by a mysterious team, all traumatized by the news that their parents were dead. They watched their maids die for them, so they could buy time to escape._

_It was dubbed throughout the land as_

_The Day of Death._

* * *

Eren and Armin got dressed, leaving the cabin as the other princes began to wake up and get dressed. The small forest community coming to life as people begin to walk around. A community of outcasts, and now the only small barrier between the king and they next line of royalty.

Princess Sasha and Princess Ymir were hanging up a banner, one black with a golden 9 on it and the other a white banner with a golden 18 plastered on it.

“What’s that for?” Eren asked the girls, taking a biscuit off the platter on the table and looking up at them.

“It’s been 9 years since our parents were assassinated, dumbass. Or have you forgot that you weren’t always an orphan?” Ymir huffed out, finished tying her side of the banner.

“It’s also Jean’s birthday, like always…” Sasha whispered meekly, climbing down the ladder. “He’s 18…”

Armin hummed. “His coronation would have been today.”

Eren scoffed. “No one sulked for me on my 18th…”

“Well, your birthday isn’t called the Day of Death every single year.” Mikasa whispered, settling besides Eren. The small square of the community begin to come to life more and more, everyone waking up and leaving their cabins. The other young highnesses gathering around them.

Everyone but Jean.

“Where’s horse face? Crying over not being crowned king?” Ymir asked before Christa jammed her elbow into her side. “Be nice Ymir! It must be so hard for him…” She whispered.

Armin nodded. “I mean, it’s all hard for us.” Mikasa looked over before she slipped away from the group, walking off on a small path into the forest. It was easy to miss, so faint that no one really knew it was a path. It was Jean’s little personal spot, where he sat to clear his mind.

Mikasa knew, finding him there a few years ago after he was beaten up by a few older guys in the community after a card game gone horrible wrong. She sat beside him, wedging herself under his arm. A secret relationship, kept hidden.  Before all of this happened, she was betrothed and promised to Eren, to be Queen of the Jaeger kingdom. While Eren repeatedly told her that it no longer mattered, and they weren’t engaged anymore.

Somehow though, Mikasa still felt like she had to keep her affection for Jean hidden.

“Happy birthday, Jeanie-boy…”

He smiled a little, tears threatening to spill as he pulled her closer to him. “Today I would have been King Jean…” Mikasa hushed him, sitting up and pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. “Don’t worry. We will get our kingdoms back. You’ll be King before you know it”

Jean hummed. “The Royal Revolution is only beginning.”

 

 


End file.
